Pokemon Generations
by We don't know what we're doing
Summary: What happens when you take a bunch of teenagers that may or may not be actual people who met on the internet and throw them into a Pokémon adventure filled with battles, shipping, angst, more shipping, world domination, even more shipping, references, and plenty of death and despair? Answer: Chaos. Note: Completely filled with OCs, but with the Pokémon we all know and love. (DEAD)
1. Possible Protag Shipping and Chaos Begin

**What even is this story.**

 **So the basic premise is that a bunch of teenagers all decide to go on a Pokémon journey together and everything goes horribly wrong and horribly right**

 **We're probably gonna be changing POVs, but we'll keep the story in third person if that makes any sense. Each author will be writing their own Point of View. I'm Nyla, so I'm writing my own piece. Akairo will be writing his important scenes. (And most of his dialogue, and actions, and description, and pokemon moves, and catching pokemon, and sarcastic jokes… Really, if Akairo is there, he's writing it.) And future characters will write theirs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Potential Protag Shipping and Chaos Begin**

* * *

When Nyla heard she was moving to the Omnes region, two things went through her head.

First: Wait, that region existed?

Second: Why?

The first question was answered by the time she saw her family pass the border to Omnes.

The second question had yet to be answered.

"We're here."

Nyla's head lifted up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. "We are?"

"Yep. Welcome to Celirio town."

Nyla peered out of the window. A small, modest town, with a cluster of houses and a rustic charm. It didn't even have a Pokémon center.

"It's nice. Where's the house?" In answer, her dad drove the moving van to a medium sized (compared to the other houses) building, surrounded by grass and trees. It was beautiful, if simple. Once the van parked, Nyla eagerly jumped out of the vehicle, relieved to stretch her legs.

Smoothing out her skirt, she turned around and took in her surroundings.

The town was as comfortable as her house. Lots of nature. Nyla took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hi! Welcome to Celirio Town!" A small crowd of citizens had gathered around the house to welcome her family. How nice. But Nyla just wanted to take a walk and get away from her family, to be truthful.

* * *

It was around sunset when Nyla finally got away from the welcoming party. Her whole family had gotten a tour of the town, and had been told where everyone lived.

Well, minus one house.

It was the tallest, and fairly large. The shutters were closed all throughout the party. However, now they were open, the curtains in the window fluttering slightly in the breeze. Nyla couldn't help but peer through.

"What the hell?"

Someone was in the house. There was a small army of Zigzagoon in the kitchen, and someone was hitting them with a broom.

"What are you doing…?" Nyla asked, tilting her head to the side, her face effectively covered with the medium-length black mop on her head she called hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Was the reply as the person swung his broom yet again, hitting a Zigzagoon with the bristles.

"Abusing Zigzagoon?" Nyla shrugged. Another swing, flipping a Zigzagoon onto it's back.

"No! They invaded my house! I'm trying to get rid of them!" The person yelled back, swinging his broom yet again. He finally stopped attacking the Zigzagoon and looked at Nyla through the window instead.

Upon further inspection, he was around her age. But in terms of height, he won by a few centimeters. He had messy black hair and glasses perched on his face, much like her. His hair was covered with a weird black navy hat, and his ears were covered with black headphones, crimson red stripes in a variety of patterns. He wore a black leather jacket, which had obviously seen better days, multiple crimson red stripes as its only decorations. His jeans had the same colour scheme; his belt was adorned with the pokeballs in their miniaturised forms.

"I haven't seen you around." He said.

"Just moved here. Giant party and everything. What, you didn't get the memo?"

"I was out in the wild grass, training."

"So I was right, you are a trainer." Nyla smiled. "Anyways, I'm Nyla. Nice to meet you."

"Amazing. How did you know I was a trainer? Was it the obvious pokeballs on my belt? You must be a regular Sherlock…"

Nyla's (hopefully sweet) smile faded. "So, I move to a new town and try to make some friends, and instead the first guy my age I meet is an asshat. Wonderful." She shook her head. "It was a pleasure to meet you." With those words, she turned to walk away, despite the other person having not introduced himself yet.

"Hey, wouldn't calling me an asshat without even knowing me make you an asshat? Ya know. Judging a book by it's cover and all that jazz."

Nyla stopped and turned around, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, but that's because I probably am an asshat. I embrace it, mostly because I don't really have any other personality. By the way, since my parents probably don't want me yelling 'Hey Asshat!' every time we meet, what's your name?"

"Akairo. Akairo Shikkoku." He smirked mischievously. "And I think we'll be meeting a lot."

"Knowing my luck." Nyla sighed. "Anyways...what kind of Pokemon do you train?"

"Interested, huh?"

"Not particularly, but I bet all the money I own that my parents will try to set us up to become friends."

"Well, I can now perfectly say that your parents are jerks."

"Tell me something I don't know." Nyla paused. "Actually, my dad is fine."

"You know, maybe you're more interesting than I thought."

Hands on her hips, Nyla replied. "What, I wasn't interesting before?" She puffed out her cheeks in an attempt of a pout, but instead just ended up looking really immature.

Akairo grinned widely. "Obviously, you look like one of those weird rich girls. Seriously, what dark part of fashion did you come from? With your weird, blue, one piece dress with those fancy boots. Jesus, such a waste of money."

"It's not a dress. And are you colorblind? This," Nyla gestured to her top. "Is a shirt. And it's purple. This, however," Nyla pointed to the skirt. "Is a blue skirt. The jacket was a hand-me-down and the boots are actually way too small because my cheap mother bought them on sale like a year ago. Besides, I'm not complaining about your stupid hat."

"So it's impractical, uncomfortable and ugly? Yeesh. That's a bad combo."

"Impractical, no. The skirt allows for faster movement but leggings provide cover. Uncomfortable, it's not terrible. Ugly? Probably or maybe it just looks ugly on me. Probably the second one. Or maybe it's the first and second. Or maybe you're just an asshat..."

"Still not taking my comment back. Your clothes still look ugly, impractical when fighting pokemon and you confirmed that it was uncomfortable."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Nyla snarked.

"My opinion. So, did you get the premium tour yet?" Akairo grinned. "And don't lie. I know you haven't."

"Dear Arceus, please save me from this maniac." Nyla sighed. "If it inconveniences or involves you, I want out."

"So you don't want to venture outside the town without being assaulted by giant rat?"

"Hm, if being assaulted and killed means getting away from you...Ooh, that's a nice option. We mostly just had beavers, not giant rats."

"Beaver, rats, birds. But you're going to risk your life just to get away from me? I'm hurt."

Nyla only smiled. "It's not just you. Actually, I'd appreciate the tour. On the condition you stop being an asshat for like, 5 minutes."

"3 Minutes. Highest offer. That's all I'm giving you."

"Aw, what? Fine." Nyla shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"Follow me." He walked out of his house and started to walk through the town. Nyla followed diligently as they reached the exit of the town. Not many people ventured out of the town because of one reason: tall grass.

* * *

"Do me a favor. If you somehow accidentally get me killed, put something really sarcastic on my gravestone." Nyla said upon approaching.

"Request granted. I am the epitome of sarcasm."

"Great. So, what did you want to show me?"

"Didn't I say to follow?" He lazily walked through the tall grass without any caution. Nyla followed after him, a slight skip in her step.

She looked around the grassy area, stretching her arms.

"It's different from home, in this region. Not quite so cold here. Then again, Sinnoh is always chilly, even in summer."

"Sinnoh is the home of Snowpeak Mountain. Of course it's cold." He reached a massive shade of forest trees. Instead of turning around and going the other way, as most did, he started weaving into the forest, until he was out of sight.

"Should I follow you-Oh, never mind." Nyla only sighed and chased after him.

After making it out of the forest, she found a massive lake, almost completely empty of other humans except for a man on a different side, who was scanning the lake with a pair of binoculars. "Welcome to Nautis Lake. The first destination of our grand master tour."

"Wow... It's like the lakes at home. I miss them already." Nyla smiled warmly, looking out at the clear water and several caves on the surface.

"This is one of the better place to sightsee and catch Pokémon. That's why I don't tell too many people. If this place become inhabited by tourists, I think it would lose it's charm."

"I can see why you think so. But, question. Why take me here, then? If you don't tell many people, then why tell me?"

"I think that I'm a pretty good judge of a person. And even if you can be really annoying, I think that you can keep a secret." He smirked at her.

"You barely know me, and I'm already annoying? Agh, I'm insulted." Nyla laughed. "But thanks for the backhanded compliment. Though there's really no point in bringing me here, I'm not even much of a trainer. I have my license, but I can't leave the house without asking for permission."

"Good. If you were unleashed on the world, I don't think they would be able to handle the chaos."

"To be fair, people actually liked me back at home." Nyla paused. "Probably. Actually, now that I think about it, I never got to hang out with anybody because of my over-protective family, so I don't really have any friends…" Nyla tilted her head downwards, just a little. She took a deep breath, then looked at Akairo again. "Sorry for rambling."

He shrugged. "Don't worry, sometimes you just need to let it out. I don't mind."

"That's good...I guess." Nyla turned towards the lake, watching her reflection in the water. A few seconds later, however…

"Agh! What the hell?!" Nyla was greeted by a faceful of water. She removes and wiped off her glasses, annoyed. "What was that anywa-" She stopped.

It was a Piplup.

"Oh my Arceus!" Nyla let out a delighted squeal. "That's rare!"

"I expected that. I honestly expected something like that."

"Either way, it's a Piplup. Aren't you gonna catch it?"

Akairo threw Nyla a Pokeball. She caught it, blinking in surprise. "I have a good feeling about this. Try befriending it first before catching it." Nyla only raised an eyebrow in response. "Trust me. I got a good feeling about this."

"A-Are you sure? If you say so." Nyla kneeled down, holding a tentative hand out to the Piplup. The blue penguin eyed her cautiously, tilting it's head.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the Piplup stepped forward and lightly touched it's wing to her hand.

"Do...Do you want me to capture you?" She asked, hesitating. A nod in response. "R-Really?" The Piplup nodded it's head again.

Nyla opened the Pokeball and captured the Piplup inside. As expected it shook. Once, twice, three times, then a click.

"Knew it." Akairo smirked. "The pokemon was obviously not aggressive. Wild Pokemon rarely voluntarily give up their area of advantage." Nyla only shrugged. She looked at the Pokeball in her hands.

"Well. That's one way to capture a Pokemon. But, this guy just made a mistake. I never go anywhere. He, or she, won't get to adventure and travel the world like the other Pokemon because I rarely leave the house." Nyla shook her head in disappointment.

"So? The pokemon clearly wants to be your friend. Does it really matter if you can take it on an adventure? Pokemon don't always go on massive adventures. They can sometimes just enjoy other people's company. Plus this town can always use another trainer. I've been getting bored lately." He grinned widely.

"I guess." Nyla smiled. "Having another friend of sorts will be nice. Though you're still an asshat."

"When am I never an asshat. You're asking me to lose my greatest personality trait."

"True...I mean, murder could solve that but then I'd lose having someone to talk to without a filter." Nyla rolled her eyes, then opened the pokeball. "Come on Piplup. Let's get back to Celirio. I'll think of a nickname for you later. Once I figure out if you're a boy or girl…"

"Girl. Definitely a girl."

"Seems legit. Let's go back. It's starting to get dark, and my parents are going to worry."

"Sure."

* * *

Both had walked back to Celirio, but upon reaching the path to the town, Nyla lifted her nose in the air. "Do you smell smoke? Or is it just me…?"

The town of Celirio was being burned to the ground. Multiple different armed terrorists were pushing people out of town and into the surrounding woods.

"WHAT THE FLYING FU-" Nyla was interrupted with a large explosion that nearly sent her flying. "Akairo, what's happening? Dear Arceus what is happening?"

"I don't care what's happening. All I know is that they are attacking our town. And I'll murder them." He threw his pokeball to the ground. When it opened up, out came a lone Chimchar. Nyla grabbed his arm.

"Don't be stupid. You, against a whole terrorist group or whoever is doing this? With just a Chimchar? You can't do that!"

"Obviously, I'm not going to murder them now."

"Well, then we'll have to commit murder later. Is there anything we can still save? Because I get the feeling we'll be outside for a long time, and we'll need supplies."

"Let me just get something." He rushed into the town with his Chimchar behind him, commanding it to quickly use 'Ember' on any pokemon and people that got in their way. He himself had to knock some people out of the way. As soon he got to his house he grabbed his bag and stuffed it full of items that they would need, from an assortment of food to potions. He then grabbed his beloved broom and a tent kit before rushing back out. He struggled to get through the waves a second time but was able to rush through the enemies blocking his way with the combination of good broom skill and his Chimchar.

Once he made it back to the safe point, he collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. "Done. Inside this bag should be everything we need. A tent, two sleeping bags and mats, a variety of food, and a bunch of trainer stuff. You're welcome." Akairo then realized that no, Nyla was not there.

Rather, she was running towards him with an armful of papers and a backpack.

"My house was already on fire, but I tried to save what I could. I managed to get clothes for myself and a few other items. I couldn't save much. Yes, I actually did run into a burning house. I'm THAT stupid."

"What about the papers?" Akairo asked.

"That's personal, but vitally important. To me, at least."

"Sure, sure. Just needed to make sure you got everything. Now we can go."

"Yep. Let's get out of here. How far to the nearest town? Maybe they'll let us stay a night in their Pokemon center while we figure out a plan. And what about the other townsfolk? Will they have to go with us?"

"Calm down. First we need to see the professor. Tell him what happened. This is something big. He needs to know. Plus he might have an idea on what we can do to drive them out."

"I understand. I think. I have no idea what I'm doing. Why again did I run into a burning building?" Nyla blinked, then shook her head. "I'll try to figure out my logic later. Let's just go see the professor."

* * *

After a minute of walking, Akairo spoke. "You do realise that you could've put the fire out with Piplup, right?"

"This Piplup isn't advanced enough to know Water Gun or Bubble yet." Nyla stated. "I knew that, but Piplup here couldn't have done it. Hm, I really need to think of a nickname…"

 **End of chapter.**


	2. Exposition and 4th wall shattering

**Yes hello we actually managed a chapter 2 I feel so accomplished -Nyla**

 **You, know. I think this is the start of something truly great. And insane.-Akairo**

 **EXTREME DOOT. -Kira**

 **The start to THE MEME ZONE! NATZ IS KAWAII ANIME GIRL! SUGOI! -Sucksuke**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Professor exposition and 4th wall shattering**

* * *

"Odd question considering that your hometown just got lit on fire, but, where's the first gym?"

"Next town after the professor's town. What you thought that a gym would be in the same place as the professor lab? That never happens."

"What was the name of the town the gym was in? Premiere town? They film movies and stuff there, right? Like Jubilife City at home?"

"Yeah, basically, but it's a bit more complex. You'll see."

"Okay, how long should we keep walking? It's getting dark." Nyla turned around, and while continuing to walk backwards, looked at Celirio, which was still smoking. "What'll happen to the townsfolk?"

"They've evacuated. I know that they're safe."

"Buuuuuuuuut…..They're homeless now. Also, you didn't answer my first question; How long should we keep walking?" Nyla turned back around, facing forward again.

"If I tell you, you're just going to be more annoying."

"When am I not annoying? And I'm only asking because it's getting dark."

"We're going to make it there soon." He then looked at her with a mischievous smirk. "Unless you wanna take, THE SHORTCUT!"

"I...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Follow me." He plunged into the forest of trees edging the trail.

"Akairooooo!" Nyla ran after him, the soon-to-be-named Piplup in her arms.

After a minute of running after Akairo. Nyla sees him standing in front of a cliff. He turns around and smiles at her.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to do something stupid?"

"Probably because I am." He leaned backwards and fell off of the cliff.

"..." Nyla smiled. "I've always wanted to jump off of a cliff. Piplup, back in your Pokeball so you don't smash your head on something, okay?" Piplup nodded, a worried expression on her face. Nyla let Piplup back into her Pokeball, then jumped right after Akairo.

It turned out that the cliff was a measly few meters (Or yards, for you Americans) and she found herself on the ground of… Another cliff. However, when she turned around, she saw an opening in a cave. On the ground was an arrow pointing towards the cave.

"What have I gotten myself into? And why am I suddenly the protagonist? Do I have an ahoge? Oh, never mind." Nyla walked inside.

Inside she found Akairo. "Welcome to Cave Camino. There's nothing here, it's just a shortcut with an official name for some reason."

"...Seems legit."

"I come here to train sometimes. But not for long because the unholy amount of Zubats got annoying."

"Zubats? They always chased me back at home. I was a magnet for those things. Pure. Evil." Nyla shuddered. "Do you think that the attack is on the news yet?"

"Not sure. Our town isn't visited that much. Much lest people actually live here. That's why we can afford to have these 'Welcome Celebration' for everyone. Not many people decide to settle here. It could take a while until this attack is on the news."

"Hm, I lived in Jubilife City. If an attack happened there… well, we essentially WERE the news. But no wonder Celirio was so small. I can see why people wouldn't want to settle there." Nyla scowled, then proceeded to stumble over her own feet. "It's too dark in here… or maybe I'm just really clumsy."

"Clumsy. I can manage through this place just fine."

"You're more familiar with it than I am! Though you're probably right. No, wait, definitely right. I mean, I fall down stairs every time I go down them. I've tripped over nothing a billion times."

"Your luck is almost as bad as mine, but that's probably your clumsiness, not your luck."

"I think it's both."

Nyla and Akairo continued through the rest of the cave with a little banter here and there until they finally reached the exit.

"...And that's why you never let me bake cakes, because I automatically ruin them." Nyla finished. "Looks like we made it to the exit."

"And Welcome to Kuran, this is where we'll be meeting the professor." He then proceeded to start setting the tent up. Nyla let out Piplup and sat down on the grass.

"I can't help but wonder… Who were the people attacking Celirio? Why were they attacking? I don't really understand…" Nyla shrugged. "Maybe the professor will have an idea."

"Well they wore some very distinct clothes, they all had the same colour scheme and symbol. "

"Looked like an organization. I mean, they seemed rather organized despite the chaos they were causing."

"Except when battling. They don't know the meaning of strengths by numbers."

"Yeah." Nyla picked up Piplup, gently wrapping her arms around the penguin. "Maybe we should find out why they're doing this. I mean, this group has to have a leader or something, right? We should find them."

"Tomorrow. Now I'm sleepy, so let me sleep." After getting inside the tent, he collapsed in his sleeping bag. There was silence after that.

"Considering I can never sleep, this is gonna be a long night…" Nyla turned to face the moon and sighed. "Let's see how long I'll be awake tonight."

* * *

"Good morning Akairo." Nyla had fallen asleep an hour or so after Akairo had, and had also spent the whole night outside. On the ground.

"Did you sleep outside?"

"Yes." Nyla picked grass out of her messy hair.

"Why didn't you go inside the tent?"

"I fell asleep out here unintentionally. Does it look like I wanted to sleep outside, on the ground?" Nyla brushed grass and dirt off of her clothes. "I just HAD to decide to wear a white jacket yesterday."

"Whatever, let's just get to the professor. Plus it's better that you look kinda dirty. Psychologically, it makes you look less innocent and naive. Useful when you are trying to convince the professor that you want to go on an adventure."

"Innocent and naive was the look I was going for when I left Sinnoh. Not so much now, I guess." Nyla laughed. "I have the funny feeling I'll be falling asleep outside again at some point." She stood up, shouldered her backpack, and nudged the sleepy Piplup with her foot. "Come on Lupina, let's go."

"Lupina?"

"It's the name I decided for Piplup. It's a long explanation."

"Lucina from Fire Emblem? That's all I got. My Chimchar's nickname is Kairu."

"Nope!" Nyla put her index fingers in an X shape. "Although I hate to break the fourth wall like this, Lupina was the name of my Piplup back in Pearl. Also, Lupina is a kind of flower, or shell in Slovenian. I like the name, by the way."

"Thanks. Well, we made it to the lab."

"Let's find some answers."

As the two made their way inside, they were greeted by a man in a lab coat. He had a small grey stubble on his cleft chin. His hair is of a dark grey colour with a silver streak and unusually long sideburns. Under his lab coat, you could see a red turtleneck with a black belt that slings across his chest, black pants, and large brown boots coated in dirt.. He wears slightly cracked glasses with a gold dot on both sides. Nyla placed a finger on her chin contemplatively, and spoke quietly. "Hm… You were at the lake yesterday, right?"

"Hey Prof. You know me. This is Nyla, she's new to Celirio. Nyla, this is Professor Pines. He's the guy that gave me Kairu. Say Hello to the nice Professor, Nyla." Nyla gave a small smile and wave.

"Well, guess she's kinda scared of you. See, I told you that if you don't get better at your people skills that you'll start scaring kids."

"No, really, it's not his fault. I'm not very good with people…" Nyla smiled again, sheepishly.

"Not good with people is an understatement. You called me an asshat and an abuser of Zigzagoons the first time we met."

"Oh, shut up. I don't have any friends." Nyla replied. "Though it's true, you are an asshat. But if you seriously don't want me around, why don't you just tell me?"

"I said not good at people. As much as you annoy me, Celirians stick together... Kinda."

"But I'm not even from Celirio. Are you just making excuses so that I don't get bummed out? Geez, didn't think you had enough of a soul for that." Nyla rolled her eyes, but a smile grew on her face anyways.

The professor started to chuckle. "Please, It's alright, no need to fight. Now, where were we?"

"Guess I'll do the talking. Celirio has been attacked."

A shocked look took over the professor's expression. "Attacked?! By who?

"That's what we don't understand." Nyla mumbled.

Mildly ignorant of the other two in front of him, the man started pacing slightly. "Hm… Celirio… A small town at the edge of nowhere… What could anyone possibly want with it?" Suddenly, he looked back to the two, a new look in his eyes. "Ah, yes! Was anyone hurt?"

"Not as far as I know of… I mean, I got burned some but nothing major. I think everyone just got scared. I only got hurt because I ran into a burning building." Nyla said.

"There was a fire?! Why didn't you say so sooner?! We need to get someone there, quick! You, there!" The man motioned towards another professor in the laboratory, who looked back, seemingly unaware of the current conversation. "Quickly! Get a team of firefighters to Celirio, quickly! There's been a fire there, and someone's apparently attacked the place!"

"Don't bother. The place is crawling with the goons, and everyone is safe. They made it out using the emergency tunnels. We aren't completely helpless." Akairo stated.

"Well, there are still bound to be important possessions and possible pokemon in buildings. If that's the case, then we still need some people on the case."

"I'm the only trainer there. Well apart from, the newly promoted Trainer Nyla, earning her first pokemon."

"It's been burned to the ground. Also, I'm not new, I've had my license for a while..." Nyla added.

"Already?! Damn. If I'd heard about this sooner, we might've saved something, at least" Reflecting back on the current conversation, the professor soon gained a troubled look. "And did you say you ran into a burning building? What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking. I rarely, if ever, think." Nyla scowled. "Intelligence isn't exactly my strength, despite how I sound."

"Still! You should never go into a burning building! I thought all children were taught that at a young age." The professor shook his head.

"Yeah. Nyla still hasn't mastered the important skill of 'Common sense' but that's hardly the problem. Shouldn't we be focussing on why they would attack a tiny out of nowhere village?" Akairo mused.

"I don't know, but, I need a minute. Excuse me." Nyla turned and left the building.

"Wait, you-" The man attempted to stop Nyla and to no avail, the closing of the large doors ended his sentence. He quickly looked back to Akairo, a quick sigh preceding his words. "There's only one reason I can think of for anyone to attack a small town like that, with such devastating effects." He quickly walked over to his desk, the strangely silent moment amplifying the sound of his steps. "Team Infinite. They're a group of troublemakers, and are threatening to...Well, we're not sure. They're not very open with their goals." Picking up a piece of paper, he whirled around, showing the paper to Akairo. "Does this symbol look familiar?"

It was a simple infinity symbol, but with an X and Y in the center of each loop.

"Team Infinite, huh? They sound like the stereotypical villain group that you see in shows. But yeah, I saw the people attacking the town with those symbols on their clothes."

"This organization doesn't sound like they want world domination though. I'm concerned that there may be some disastrous events if we don't put them to a stop." Sighing, the professor put the paper down, falling back into his chair. "Well, for now, you'll want something to do while Celirio is taken care of. I'll need some time to figure out their true motives as well. I heard there's a Pokemon competition nearby just about now, so maybe you and your friend should go see that?" The professor suggested. Akairo shrugged.

"Sure. I still want to know why they attacked Celirio though."

"I'll figure it out. I just need some time." The professor took out a notepad and started writing, muttering something to himself all the while. "Oh, and before you leave, did you see my Piplup anywhere?"

"A piplup? Well… Nyla found one by the lake. You know, the secret one."

"Ah, that might be her. If you don't mind, can you please show it to me?" Akairo shrugged as his answer and he proceeded to leave the lab and started to look around for Nyla.

"Hi Akairo." Nyla was standing right behind him. She had a small chain of flowers in her hands, which she placed on her head. It immediately became lopsided, and one of the flowers fell in front of her eyes. "Well, that was a failure. Did you learn anything?"

"I learned that, A, Our town is being attacked by stereotypical villain group and now we gotta go save the world Kids. Or the town at least. B, The name of the stereotypical villain group is Team Infinity. C, Prof Pines wants to see your Piplup. Wanna make a special delivery?"

Nyla shrugged. "Sure. Lupina, over here!" The penguin wandered over. "Mind if Akairo takes you to see the professor?" The Piplup only shrugged, so Nyla put Lupina back in her Pokeball and held her hand out to Akairo. "Go ahead and do it for me. I'll stay out here and fix this flower chain."

"Oh no. If we're going to be sticking together I'm gonna get you over your social awkwardness. Whether you like it or not." He grabbed Nyla and started dragging her along.

"Wha-Hey! Akairo! Let go of my jacket!"

* * *

"I'm back, Prof!" Akairo walked into the Lab with Nyla being pulled behind him.

Nyla, at this point had stopped protesting and wore a slightly annoyed, but mostly neutral, expression on her face. "Are you letting go now?"

"Yep!" He chirped, letting go of her jacket. She kind of fell to the ground. "So, Prof. You wanted to see the piplup?"

The professor was still staring at the duo with an anime style sweatdrop.

"What?" Nyla raised an eyebrow from her odd position. "Did you just seriously convert visual styles?"

"Wrong Nyla, we're making him convert art style. After all, The Art always changes with the situation. Look at manga like Onepunch Man and Shokugeki no Soma. But enough with the breaking of the 4th wall. We've almost completely shattered it by now. Are you going to do your thing Prof?"

"I used the wrong word Akairo, dear Arceus-" Nyla facepalmed, then sighed.

"Yes. Hand over the Piplup." Nyla threw him the Pokeball.

"Go for it."

"Hm…" The professor let out Lupina, which blinked in surprise of being let out. The penguin locked eyes with the professor automatically, chirping out a soft "Piplup!" As she saw him. "Yep, It's her alright. Thank you for finding my Piplup." The professor smiled at Nyla, picking up Lupina.

"So...are you gonna take her back or do I get to keep Lupina?" Nyla asked.

"Well…" The professor put down Lupina. The penguin waddled back over to Nyla, sitting by her feet.

"Seem it wants to stay with you, huh Ny?" Akairo smirked.

"I guess. I mean, Lupina doesn't have to stay with me." Nyla hummed. "Wait, Ny?"

"I nickname people. I call Professor by Prof. Therefore, you're now Ny."

"...Okay. Anyways, Professor, do you have to take back Lupina, or do I get to keep her?"

"Hmm, Normally I would take her back, but it seems you have bonded to her in a very short time. Akairo, what do you think? You might have learned something from the countless Pokemon Psychology books you've borrowed from me."

"Heh, I think you should just let Ny keep the Pokemon. She already gave it a nickname and everything. Why don't you just do the same thing you did with me? Check up on the pokemon every once in awhile."

"Then that settles it. The piplup is all yours."

"Wait, what? Well, alright, I guess." Nyla shrugged, then smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, run along you two. The Contest will be starting soon, and I don't have anything else to say to either of you. Best of luck on your adventure, and I'll talk to both of you when I learn more about Team Infinite."

"Okay. Let's go, Akairo. Unless you need to do anything else..." Nyla looked at him, shrugging.

"Nah, Let's just go now. Seeya Prof."

Nyla and Akairo exited the lab and, after making sure they had all their equipment, they set off for the contest hall nearby…

 **End of chapter.**


	3. A Memory torn to Shreds (gross sobbing)

**And now, time to meet our brand new character! Who? Isn't that what reading is for?-Nyla**

 **You know. You're completely ruining the surprise. They are supposed to not know that there's going to be a new character.-Akairo.**

 **Also, please welcome me as an author who finally got her time to shine! We finally get a break from Akaila. Sorta. -Kira**

 **Wait the first two chapters were Akaila I thought that was in the friendship zone omg wha -Nyla**

 **I was talking about how it's centered completely around them, not the ship, haha. -Kira**

 **GIB AKAILA AND SODASUKE! -Sucksuke**

 **But Akairo won't give any Akaila because he's an asshat Nyla**

 **Save that for the next chapter! We need to see true perfection up on a stage in this one. -Kira**

 **GIB KIRYUU! -Sucksuke**

 **That I can do. (Insert subtle wink here.) -Kira**

 **Omg guys why -Nyla**

 **Because we must, Nyla. We must. -Kira**

 **What is even happening? Wait, guys. Do we need a disclaimer? -Akairo**

 **I think this author's note is getting too long but because Akairo asked, disclaimer, we don't own any of this because we're on fanfiction dot net and copyright is BS.-Nyla**

GIB MEMEFUL -You know who (Voldemort)

 **Also, to give a fair warning, this gets pretty tragic and brutal. -Kira**

* * *

 **A Memory torn to Shreds (Now with gross sobbing)**

* * *

"So, this is the contest hall?" Nyla looked up at the building. "Smaller than in Sinnoh. Though maybe this is because this contest hall is kinda near nowhere. Do you watch contests often?"

"Not really. I'm usually at home, since no one can protect themselves." Akairo said, followed by an annoyed sigh.

"...Oh. I've never watched a contest in person before. But I always watched them on TV. I know it's silly to like contests, since I'm not much of a performer and there's no real point in them, but who knew that a town can have a contest hall and a gym? Premiere town is pretty cool."

He turned to her with a deadpan look on his face. "Hearthome city. Arceus, how do I know more about Sinnoh than you do?"

Nyla rolled her eyes. "Sheltered. Had no life. Rarely left the house. Wasn't interested in challenging gyms because I had no Pokémon. Therefore, the only thing I knew about Hearthome was that it had a big contest hall." Nyla sighed. "...Anyways, topic change. Let's head inside." Both walked inside the building, into a brightly decorated lobby.

"Ooh, it's so bright in here! Well, let's go watch the show!" Nyla exclaimed.

* * *

"Presenting our four contestants, participating in the beginner level contest of cuteness!" A booming voice rang out in the hall, as the lights dimmed. Nyla and Akairo had just barely made it in and taken their seats in time. Both turned their attention to the stage, which was blindingly bright amidst the shadows of the audience.

"Up first, we have…"

The announcer named the person, then their Pokemon would come bounding behind them, making dramatic entrances and the like. Because it was a beginner contest, the entrances were nothing special. First, with a Cleffa, second, with a Fletchling, and third with a Lillipup.

Still, every time an adorable Pokemon came flying onto the stage, Nyla's eyes lit up.

And then the 4th contestant entered.

"Last but most certainly not least, we have Kira and her Fennekin, Nene!"

"Hello, hello! Please welcome your stars of the show!" Kira called out, as she waved to her audience with a wink just for show. The girl was in a fairly simple white dress with sleeves that covered her hands, a skirt that goes down just above her knees, a black vest with a red bow, as well as black boots adorned with red ribbon. Her hair was brown, like the color of chocolate, though the light shining down upon her made it seem almost like a dirty blonde or ginger. It parted way off to- in the perspective of the audience- the left side, wavy and a little past shoulder length, shorter in the back than the front. Her eyes were a reddish brown, though they weren't all that noticeable under her black, thick framed glasses. Freckles were splashed across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, with skin a slightly paler peach. She had a round face and a fairly thin body, aside from her thighs, which could be considered thick. "All right, let's go Nene!" She exclaimed, calling out her Fennekin, Nene, with an arm raised in the air, she pointed at the ceiling with a single finger.

The neatly groomed Fennekin bounced in on his cue, and all of a sudden, the spotlights went berserk. They spun in elegant patterns around Nene, and a machine full of leaves shot them into the air, sending colors everywhere. The dazzled audience went wild with applause at the introduction that had been rehearsed so many times; the girl looked as if she were born to be a star, with her adorable bubbly personality and love of the spotlight.

"Hmm… Interesting. The flashing lights draw the audience's attention to a specific trainer. Therefore the best cause of action is to attract the attention of the person who's with the spotlight and make him/her point their lights at them." Akairo muttered.

Nyla didn't respond, too busy being star-struck at the events. Were this an anime, she'd have literal stars in her eyes.

"Wow! What an amazing entrance! Let's move on to the talent portion of the cute contest, after a short break!" The announcer yelled ecstatically, as the judges finish scoring the entrances.

The contestants were dismissed to go backstage for a short break, mainly to prepare everything, and so as the contestants disappeared from sight, Nyla and Akairo begun to speak to each other again.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be that astonished about the contest. I have never heard you be so quiet. Except for when you're sleeping, of course. It's kinda refreshing. I should bring you to more contests." Akairo mused.

"Well, I've said before that I never get to leave home. I can't enjoy things to their fullest because my parents are always there. But, it's nice to be able to breathe and enjoy something to the most I can enjoy it. And the best way to do that is with a friend." Nyla smiled at him, then turned her attention back to the stage just in time to miss Akairo's semi-surprised look.

* * *

Eventually, it was announced that the intermission was over. The first contestant was called out first, unsurprisingly.

This went on for a while. While the first three acts certainly were cute, with acrobatics and dances and ribbons galore, then came Kira, the 4th contestant, who stole the show with her Fennekin.

Upbeat music played as the Kira skipped out onto the stage with Nene alongside her, waving to the audience yet again. "So, what will your act be, Kira?" Asked the announcer, holding the microphone out to her. "Imitation. We call it 'copycat'!" Kira explained, a big smile on her face. "Something new, then? Alright, let's see it!" The announcer said, before he walked off the stage and back to his place next to the judges. Nene jumped in front of her, and got into his place. Kira took a deep breath before she rose her left hand and pointed up at the ceiling with her index finger, then lowering it back down and returning it to its position at her side. The music switched to a song titled "Troublemaker", and those who are fans of the anime it originated from would know that it was not the beginning of the song. The anime in particular is Kira's favorite, and seemed cute and simple enough for a contest like this. To her, it was perfect. **(Troublemaker is the Himegoto opening, and belongs to Norio Tsukudani and I My Me Mine. In no way are we intending to claim that this song belongs to us. No copyright infringement is intended. I swear I'm not a weeaboo, guys, I swear. -Kira.)  
(SORE WA CHIGAU YO! By saying that you aren't a weeaboo, you are now a weeaboo. Because that is exactly what a weeaboo would say.-Akairo)**

With perfect timing, the final contestant sang. Singing was not her strongest talent, but she gave it her all. Weeks of practice led up to this exact moment, and she was more than ready for it. "Ho-ra-ne," she sang as the fox like creature in front of her mouthed along to the best of his abilities, the girl sweeping her arms outward in a circular motion until her hands touched above her head, Nene standing up on his hind legs, attempted to do the same, "-mou iccho!" Kira swayed her hips from one side to the other with the changing of the syllables and brought her arms down in a fashion that left her hands above her breasts, Nene planted his front legs back on the ground and swished his tail in the same manner as his beloved trainer did with her hips simultaneously. "Kimi no gyutto, happitaimu tsunageyou!"

The two jumped up into the air and raised their right hand, or paw, into the air several times, Kira with her left arm at her side and lifting one foot behind her and higher into the air than the other during each jump, alternating which she did it with each time. "Mou isshou, issho da ne?" The pair tilted their heads during the line, stepping from side to side, the trainer with a finger to her lips and an adorable attempt to mock it from her Fennekin.

"Why is a performer like this in the Beginner's contest? Is she just naturally talented like that or…?" Nyla mused, completely dumbstruck by the routine going on right in front of her. She was in awe, watching the supposed beginners up on the stage. The dancing, the singing, the passion, it all amazed her. She couldn't help but smile at such an incredible performance.

"You know, maybe it's because they, wait for it, choreographed their dance." Akairo explained, rolling his eyes but keeping his mischievous smirk.

"No matter how much I practice a song, I'll still be categorized in some way. Beginner, Average, Professional. You can tell by how natural the performer is and how well they've prepared. Duh. Every performer knows that!" Nyla pointed out, barely paying attention to Akairo.

"Well. I'm just saying. She's obviously prepared, her dance is very well chore-" An explosion rang through the contest hall, interrupting Akairo's sentence. Up on the stage, Kira stopped her performance immediately, fearing for her life she grabbed her Fennekin and ran backstage.

"Akairo, what-" Nyla was cut off by another explosion ringing out, sending debris and lights falling from the ceiling. "What's happening?" Nyla looked terrified, shocked by the sudden explosions. Akairo turned around, in the direction of the explosions.

"Team Infinite. No time for talk. Time for murdering the home wreckers."

"But we need to get everyone out of here-" Nyla was interrupted yet again by another deafening explosion, large chunks of the ceiling falling. "The explosions are getting worse!"

"Urgh." He eyed the area. But he remembered the leaf storm that happened during Kira's performance. He quickly rushed into the restricted area, before finding a bag of leaves in the garbage area. Meanwhile Nyla was yelling, guiding everyone out of the arena with her loud, yet direct voice.

"EVERYONE OUT! GRAB ALL YOUR POKEMON AND CHILDREN! EVACUATE!" She turned to look at the direction Akairo had gone. "Please don't get hurt…" She muttered, worried for him as she tightly clutched her Piplup.

Meanwhile, Akairo was carrying the bag full of leaves throughout the backstage area. He then saw Kira and remembered her Fennekin. He stopped in front of her. "You have a Fennekin, right?"

"Yeah!" She replied as she dug around in her bag, terror in her voice despite the anger in her eyes, her beloved Fennekin sitting in the bag. "What do you want with Nene?" She inquired, looking up at him with a pokeball in her hand.

"Follow me. I have a plan and it will require your Fennekin. Well, at the very least, you can help."

"What? Do you want me to fight them? Glory is a lot stronger than Nene…" An eyebrow raised, she held up the pokeball as if she were hesitating to release the Pokemon inside.

"No. It's something different, and it needs a fire type. Just follow me." He then quickly called Nyla with his Pokegear. "Hey Nyla. Can you get everyone out of the building as fast as you can? My next move might be a bit risky with civilians in the way." Kira stared at him with a confused expression.

"What, there aren't people blocking the doorway or something?" She then released the Pokemon from the pokeball she was holding, which turned out to be a female Eevee. "I can distract people or something if you need me to."

"No, but panic can make people do stupid things. Luckily, I don't panic much. And we'll need a fire type. That's why I asked for your Fennekin."

There was no reply from Nyla. Instead, there was an eerie static noise. Akairo, gritted his teeth in annoyance but kept moving forward.

"Your girlfriend's out of commission. Keep doing what you're doing, and failing, I'm sure." The Pokegear finally spoke, but it definitely wasn't Nyla. It was a rough male voice.

"Guess we Celerians can't stay out of trouble. But I have two things to say to you. One, Nyla isn't my girlfriend."

"Who cares if you're dating or not?! Shouldn't you help her?!" Kira shouted, with a look that was part confused and part angry.

He climbed up to the top railings of the performance hall. And stared out onto the balcony. Luckily most of the thugs were gathered in relatively the same place. And most of the civilians were gone.

"Two. I'm setting your plan..." He stopped talking from the pokegear and turned to Kira "Kira, on my mark. Use Ember. You'll know where you have to aim it."

He grabbed the bag of leaves he was carrying and threw its contents off of the railings and over the grunts, who started yelling. He then turned back to the Pokegear. "...On fire."

"KIRA, NOW! Kairu, Use Ember on all the leaves." He released his Chimchar out of his pokeball onto the roof where it hung from the railings above the storm of leaves and the fire tailed monkey Pokemon proceeded to set the leaves on fire.

"Alright, Nene! Let's go, use Ember!" Kira shouted enthusiastically, her little fox doing as asked of him. She then began to think that they basically trapped themselves in, and with a look of horror on her face, she laughed nervously. "This was actually a horrible idea! I regret all of this, and now I'm an actual criminal! I'm not going to just stand here and burn to death though, so..."

"Wrong. Sprinklers." Akairo reminded her, pointing up at the sprinklers on the ceiling.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to get completely soaked either!" Kira shouted, grabbing Nene and the Eevee. "See ya! Don't get arrested!" She advised before she made a mad dash out of the building, the Pokémon clutched in her arms.

As Akairo had said, loud alarms went off in the building, and soon after, a downpour from the sprinklers, effectively putting out the fire...to reveal that Team Infinite was completely gone from the inside of the building.

"Dangit. I had a two part plan all in my head. Next I would've use the confusion of the flames to attack them with Chimchar and his acrobatic moves. But where the frick can I find Nyla?"

He dropped into a cross legged position and thought about it for a sec. "Wait. The Pokedex tracking feature! How could I forget?" He jumped up in joy. "Guess all I have to do now is call the Prof, ask for the pokedex, and use the research data of Piplup to track her. This is going to be easy. Kairu, return." He held his pokeball and pressed the button, returning his Chimchar back to it's pokeball. "Good job. Now let's get out of here before I'm accused of arson."

He quickly rushed back down the railings and outside.

"Akairo!"

Akairo turned around just in time to be greeted with a hug. As quickly as the hug had been initiated, he pushed the figure away at the same time the figure let go, and saw it was Nyla, but she wasn't in the best of shape. Her head was bleeding pretty badly, her arms were bruised, she was completely soaked, and Lupina looked like she had been through a war.

But Nyla was smiling that stupid bright smile of hers all the same.

"You're okay! Where did you run off to? I was worried about you!" Nyla's hand was held against the bleeding part of her head.

"Hehe. I was doing an awesome 2-part battle strategy to get rid of the mooks. Unfortunately, the second part was interrupted before I could finish it."

"Well, at least you're safe, and you got them away. But it would have been nice if you could have done that sooner." Nyla smiled sheepishly, unaware of the blood running down her arm.

"Well first thing first." He grabbed his bag and pulled out some berries. He squeezed the juices onto a bandage and started to wrap it around the wound. "This may not be the best since I'm using only basic berries but this should help."

"You don't have to help me, you know… I just went and nearly got myself kidnapped…"

"Yeah, I can tell from your injuries, and the dude with your pokegear."

"He called me your girlfriend, right? I was screaming my head off during that point, haha." Nyla smiled again. "But that's beside the point. I managed to escape. Oh, and thank you for the bandage. Now then, what do we do-"

And that's when a group of Team Infinite grunts started rushing in.

"OH, COME ON! I set you all on fire!" Akairo shouted.

"I can't battle in this state!" Nyla protested, scowling. She examined the bruises on her arms. "Definitely can't battle."

A scream was heard from afar. No, not a scream of fear, a scream of agony.

"What…?" Nyla turned to look in that direction. "What was that?"

"Help me! Please, anyone!" Begged the girl screaming. "They're going to kill me-!" Yet another cry of agony was heard. Nyla raised an eyebrow at Akairo.

"What do we do?"

"Urgh. Do I have to be a hero and save the girl?"

"Hey. I saved myself, so you gotta save a girl in my place." Nyla folded her arms, wincing. "So go. Lupina is too weak to battle anyways."

"Urgh. Here." Akairo passed Nyla a potion. "Heal Lupina while I go do the girl saving."

"Will do. Good luck." She chirped.

He quickly scanned the area for the screaming girl. Six Team Infinite grunts had surrounded the poor girl, who was impossible to see.

"Arceus. Can you not scream that loudly? You're breaking my ears." One of the Team Infinite members grunted.

"I'm sorry!" The girl apologized, huddled over her Pokemon, though that was unseen. The voice was familiar, but not enough to be easily recognizable. She ended up returning her Pokemon to their pokeballs in an attempt to save them, as a grunt kept slicing up her back with a pocketknife. She bit her lip and endured, hoping for someone to hurry up and at the very least create a distraction. She was waiting on an opportunity to fight back without endangering her Pokemon.

' _There's no way I can beat all these grunts in a fair fight. Guess I have to go fight dirty.'_ Akairo thought.

Meanwhile Nyla was herding people away from the contest hall and the Team Infinite grunts.

The grunts caught the sound of his voice and turned their attention to him.

"Dangit." He muttered.

As they were distracted, a pokeball was thrown, only for a command to be given immediately. "Momo, use discharge!" The girl screamed, all the surrounding grunts to be shocked with electricity originating from a small source. As "Momo" flew up into the air, Akairo could see that the Pokemon was an Emolga. It was male, though it was hard to tell.

Immediately, all the team grunts summoned out an army of Klink, the shock not being enough to even scare them off. As they moved aside, there revealed Kira, the contest star, as the girl in the center.

"Oh shi-" Kira was cut off by a scream. Not from any human…

But from the Emolga being attacked by Vice Grip from every single Klink.

It's body was tightly grabbed, and every Klink squeezed tighter and tighter to the Emolga's body.

"Stop! Stop! That's n-not fair-!" Kira started screaming, sobbing, in a desperate attempt to save her beloved little Pokemon. She was trembling as she looked on in horror, frozen in fear. She wanted to do something, anything, to save the little creature, but she failed. All she managed to do was drop her bag onto the ground.

Momo had been squeezed so hard that its bones were being crushed into tiny pieces. Its body looked deformed, bruised, and stretched. It couldn't move its body anymore, going completely limp as the Klink all moved apart from each other simultaneously, keeping their firm hold on their victim.

The Klink had been pulling apart the Emolga, slowly. With a final scream of agony and a loud ripping noise, its suffering was finally over. The creature's skin had spilt open, the Klink tearing it apart. The now corpse had been ripped into shreds, blood staining the grass and splattering over everyone and everything near the scene. Chunks of the lifeless Momo's body dropped to the ground, its organs and crushed bones spilling out into a pool of blood.

Nyla, who had been watching from a short distance away, gasped sharply. "Wh-wha…?" She looked at her feet, where blood had splattered on her boots. "Did that just…?"

Akairo had frozen in place, eyes wide, the Emolga's blood staining his clothes.

"Use water gun!" A blast of water had thrown one of the Klink back. The eyes of every grunt turned to the person. Nyla had run over. "They're weak to fire! Use your Fennekin and Chimchar!" With that, Nyla took back the tired penguin, breathing heavily. "You can do it. Avenge your Emolga."

Kira had gathered up the chunks of the body, putting them all in a pile. She didn't listen to Nyla at all. She was so distraught that she didn't even care that she was still being attacked. She grabbed the head of her beloved Momo and clutched it close to her chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I failed, and now… You're gone, and it's my fault, and I didn't save you, and I don't think I even tried. I'm sorry, I was so useless… I'm... I'm so sorry…" She ended up breaking down sobbing, putting the head on the top of the pile of the bits and pieces of the corpse. Her bloodied dress was already ripped in several places, there were gashes and bruises all over her body, and though she couldn't see due to the tears and blood coating the lenses of her glasses, she didn't care about any of it. All that was nothing compared to the agony of her Emolga in its final moments. She sat there and cried for a few minutes, leaving Nyla and Akairo to take care of things as she wallowed in her own sadness and pity.

"Agh, damn. I can't believe...bastards…" Nyla mumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

"I knew it. We can't just attack them without a plan. They'll rip our pokemon apart. Hey Nyla. Have Lupina shoot a water gun, but not at full power."

"Lupina, water gun again! Do what you did when I was being kidnapped!' Lupina shot a water gun. It was powerful, but not too powerful.

"Now, Kairu. Hit that water gun with a really powerful ember. The strongest you ever made." Following the command of his trainer, Kairu quickly shot an ember attack straight at the water gun, as soon as the two attack collided, a cloud of water vapour surrounded the area.

Eventually, Kira slowly stood up, a look of disgust on her face. She made her decision quickly, to ignore her sadness and focus on her supposedly undying rage, though she didn't seem serious in the slightest. She never does. She snatched her bag from the ground after she wiped away the blood on her glasses, digging around in her bag with one hand. There was fury in her eyes and a pout on her face as she pulled out a pokeball, which she promptly pressed the button on and threw onto the ground. The same Eevee from before jumped on out, landing behind her trainer. "Glory, take them out with swift! Don't you dare hold back!" She screamed. "Umm, not at those two though… But everyone else? Slaughter them." She instructed, having pointed over at Nyla and Akairo as she referred to them.

"Klink, use Charge to increase your special defense." But the Gear pokemons refused to listen to his commands. "Huh, use Charge." But his command was useless, and the Klinks were struck by wave after wave of bright, glowing stars. The Grunts, in fear of losing their pokemon, returned them to their pokeballs. "But why didn't it listen to my command...?"

"Simple, Kairu stopped you with taunt. You wasted your time trying to do a defensive move."

Nyla hesitated, before speaking. "Now get the hell outta here. It wouldn't do you any good for us to rip apart any of your Pokemon, like you did to Kira here…" Though as she finished this sentence, Nyla winced.

The grunts started running away. "We'll be back for all of you! Just watch! You'll be ours yet!" And with that, they were gone.

"...You'll be ours yet? Don't villains usually say that they'll be back to kill you or something? Unless they want us alive…" Nyla mused. "Maybe that's why they wanted to kidnap me."

Kira had a look of disappointment on her face, tears in her eyes once again. "You scared them off…" She murmured, staring at the two who had helped her. "How could you? They didn't deserve to live after a crime like that!" She cried in a lamenting tone. "D-do you even know how much Momo meant to me..?" She inquired quietly, expecting the obvious answer of no, but she never thinks before she speaks. It's an unfortunate habit of hers.

"No, we didn't know. O-Of course we didn't!" Nyla scowled. "And after a scene like that, I get why you'd be pissed off...But...I don't think it'd be a good idea to do anything rash…" Nyla hesitated. "What do you think, Akairo…?"

"..." Akairo was silent, considering his options.

"Well, that's helpful. Kira...I'm sorry. That...was horrible. But you can get back at the Team if you'd like, with us...Or not. If you really don't want anything to do with us."

Kira had merely dropped to her knees while they spoke, weeping softly.

"...I get it. We can just leave." Nyla mumbled.

"No, we should help Kira." Akairo turned to look at Nyla, still in thought. "Maybe there's a way we can get her to understand-"

"Akairo. No. I know you want to help her, it's in your nature, I think. But if she doesn't want us around, then we can just leave. You can't help everyone. Not everyone is like me. What were you gonna do, give some stupid 'be a hero' speech?" Nyla frowned at him. Akairo hesitated, but went silent. The injured trainer turned her attention back to Kira. "So…"

"You don't need to leave." The contest star spoke up, a sense of fear in her voice, made clear by the wavering pitch and the desperate look in her eyes. She scooped up her Eevee, who had been rubbing its head against her sides. She held the creature close, gently petting its soft brown fur.

"...What?" Nyla blinked in surprise, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be alone again." Kira said between sharp breaths, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me alone again! Please-!" She begged. "I-I can't deal with all of this… And I'm probably still bleeding, and they'll come back, and…"

"Okay. So come with us." Akairo suggested with a bored expression. "Nyla. You can help her, right?"

Nyla blinked, yet again. "What? Me? I...I guess so...Maybe." Nyla took a deep breath. "So...Kira...You actually want to go with us? Really?"

"I just don't want to be alone. Not again. Never again." The distraught girl muttered. "That's happened too much to me."

"Alright then. Kira can go with us. She won't be alone, and we can stop Team Infinite in the process!" Nyla smiled, somewhat encouragingly. "So...Kira, do you need to pack anything? We're also taking down the gyms in the process, and stuff… And also if you want to compete in contests in other cities...I heard there's a contest hall a few cities ahead of Premiere town."

"I don't live around here. I have everything I really need in my bag." Kira explained. "B-but we're not going now, right?"

"No, of course not. After all this has happened…? I've barely been with this guy," Nyla pointed at Akairo. "For one day. And I've seen a Pokemon get torn apart, a contest hall get lit on fire, a professor that can actually tell I'm a girl, and I'm pretty sure my head is bleeding again. We can just rest for today. It's getting dark soon."

"Wait…" Kira whispered. She hastily reached into the tears of her dress, inspecting her own wounds. With a sudden look of distress on her face, she pulled her hands away. "Still bleeding! Definitely still bleeding! Deep cuts! I'm scared!" She yelped, quite nonsensically. Resisting the urge to grab her hair and tug on it, she took a deep breath. She made a great attempt to be calm, which wasn't the most successful, as she ended up tightening her grip on her Eevee, who didn't really complain. "Yeah, you might need to take me to a hospital or something…" She suggested nervously.

"Nothing that a few bandages can't do. But the Pokémon Center is nearby. Which also serves as a human hospital. Let's get you there."

* * *

The newly established trio had established their current sleeping spot at a Pokemon Trainer Hotel, after several hours of sitting around in the Pokemon Center waiting for Kira. As they were just laying around and taking a break from their recent battle, Nyla spoke up.

"So, what's next? Akairo and I are gonna challenge the gym...I think...but do we just move on to the next town afterwards? And how long should we stay here?" No response. Nyla huffed. A few seconds later, Akairo actually remembered something.

"Wait. I just remembered. We need to call the professor for the Pokedexes!"

"Um, the Pokedex? I have no idea what that is but it has a cool name, so why even would you need that?" Kira looked confused.

"Important battle and research thing. Not important for any contest whatsoever. That's all I'm telling you. Prof wants to keep it a slight secret, keeps yammering on about Pyramids and stuff."

"Well, do that, Akairo. Before you forget." Nyla adjusted the bandage on her head. "I'll try and figure out what to do next."

He then calls the professor with the pokegear. "Hey, Prof. You have 5 pokedexes don't you? Can you send two of them over, we need them for Team Infinite revenge murder."

"Oh, That's lucky you only asked for 2. We only have 2 left."

"Wait, what?! Where are the other pokedexes? Who has them?"

"Well one of them is my assistant, and the other two are aspiring trainers. I've arranged for them to greet you positively if they meet you. I'll send you the other two pokedex via PC. Check the PC at the Pokemon center tomorrow. Sorry I can't tell you more, but I have to go now."

"Bu-"

The pokegear shut off. Akairo stared at it, then started attempting call the professor again, to no avail.

"Well, rest in peace. I guess we have to find these other people now?" Nyla tiled her head.

"Um… You guys can have fun with that." Kira gave them a thumbs-up, with very little idea what just happened.

"We're now apparently supposed to track down other Pokedex users. So let's get this straight. Get revenge on Team Infinite, track down like 3 or 4 other people we know nothing about, earn gym badges, prevent any more Pokemon from dying, and possibly go for league or something, while also filling out the pokedex. Why are we, three 16-year-olds, doing that again?"

"Why exactly do you think I'm sixteen? Do I look like it?" Kira questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea how old Akairo is, either. I barely turned 16 like a month or two ago."

"You're younger than me?! Aww, oh my god!" Kira squealed, a smile on her face. "I can claim you as my child now, right? That's totally how adoption works!" She's quite an odd person, as Nyla can tell by now.

"Not exactly, but sure? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, that's not exactly a big difference, but I don't really care." Kira shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I got close in my guess." Nyla smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're not wrong about being close... But I should probably change out of this dress at some point today, huh? So yeah, I'm going to go do that. Talk with Akairo or whatever in the meantime." She said as she grabbed her bag, then with a wave walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

"...Who gets the bed?" Nyla stared at the single bed. "I'll sleep on the floor, if that's not a problem."

"I will!" Kira jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down on the mattress. She was in her pajamas now, which was a simple combination of a black sweater two sizes too big for her, and some baggy red and black plaid pajama pants.

"That settles it." Nyla sort of laid down on the ground after setting her glasses aside and so did Akairo. "Good night Kira-"

"No way! You can't both just sleep on the floor!" Kira complained, and ended up getting up and dragging Nyla over to the bed. "C'mon, no excuses!"

"Okay, fine." Nyla allowed herself to be dragged over to the bed and laid down. "I doubt Akairo is gonna cooperate, you know." She closed her eyes.

"That's exactly why I didn't make an attempt to get him over here. I'm also confident that he absolutely hates me, not that I really care." Kira said, as she took off her glasses and put them under the bed. Surprisingly, it helps her to not forget where she put them… Most of the time. She got into bed beside Nyla, and wrapped an arm around the not much younger girl. "Is this weird? I do this to everyone, and some people complain about it…"

"Well I mean it's pretty gay but since you stated you're pretty much gonna try to adopt me, I don't care."

"This could be pretty gay, considering I am gay... But y'know, I can control myself. I'm not a…" She paused for a moment to think. "What's the female version of a "fuckboi"?"

"I dunno, 'thotty actin' naughty'?"

"Nyla, oh my god-!" Kira exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

"Seeya guys. I need to buy more stuff. We're running out of berries thanks to the team Infinite situation. And Kira, I don't hate you. It's just that you can be really annoying and whiny. Just saying. Bye." Akairo awkwardly stood up and closed the door with his bags and pokemon.

"I was upset! You can't act like that's my entire personality!"

"Well, damn. I really like running pointless errands." Nyla sighed. "Well, fuck Akairo."

"I haven't left yet, you know. Plus I want to get some new stuff. Like a pokeblock maker. And poffin maker. And maybe some running shoes. Hey, any requests before I go?"

"Buy random candy and don't ask why." Kira requested. "I want all of it."

"No running shoes for you then, if I want to stay within the budget, I'm doing all the shopping. Unless any of you would like to do statistical maths. Oh and only one request per person. Because of budget issues."

"I can literally pay for it myself, you know. I'm just asking you to buy it for me. I'm nowhere near broke!"

"Fine. Where's the money? I'm going now."

"My wallet's still in my bag. Nyla, do you mind if I move to go get it, or should he just take it himself?"

"Don't care."

"In that case I'm staying here, I'm way too sleepy and lazy."

"Hey Nyla. What about your request?"

"...Can you buy me a nice family?" Nyla mumbled. "One that makes me feel bad about being with you guys instead of supporting them in Celirio?"

Akairo and Kira blinked.

"That…. Hit hard. Really hard." Akairo awkwardly started to back out of the room.

"...Well, can you?"

"As someone who's tried to buy a new mother, no, no you can't buy a new family." Kira answered.

"I…. Have to go." Akairo slammed the door shut. Leaving a faint empty feeling in the air.

"This is the reason why you never let me talk." Nyla sighed, yet again.

"Hey, um… It's okay to have problems, you know."

"I know. But, Akairo seems to think my family problems are some sort of weird psychological thing he can test."

"Well, that's not even close to acceptable. I hate it when people brush off problems as if they don't matter… People these days treat things so lightly just because they don't understand what it's like. They don't care about abandonment, they don't treat abuse like it's something that could hurt a person just because it wasn't physical…"

"...Well, we've all been through hell. I can infer that Akairo doesn't seem to have a family or anything, just because he seems really isolated, and his house seemed really empty, plus I didn't meet anybody related to him when I first arrived to Celirio.. He's not so great at dealing with people… or at least girls." Nyla rolled her eyes. "So we've been through a lot. Plus, his hometown just got burnt to the ground."

"Nobody really knows about the hell I went through because of an abusive relationship, and I don't want them to." Kira muttered, tears now in her eyes. "I'm sure everyone would just think less of me, a-and… I can't talk about her much. I just can't. It makes my heart hurt so badly and I just want to forget about her… I want to move on! It's been four years, and it still pains me to think about… B-but there were… So many threats to her own life, and she would get so… Angry, and depressed, and it was always taken out on me…" She wept quietly, her face buried into Nyla's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… It's my fault for staying with her..."

Suddenly, the atmosphere was completely ruined with the sound of the piano rendition of the 8 Melodies. Which actually kind of fit the mood, but it was an interruption all the same. Nyla picked up the Pokegear and answered it.

"Yes, Akairo…?"

"Uh guys. I think I'm going to be a bit late."

"Why?"

"We don't have enough money for the new stuff, and I need to earn some more money. That's why I'm stuck on checkout duty at the Pokémon Mart. I might be a bit late."

"Oh my god Akairo- You could've taken my wallet, but no." Kira grumbled, not that she was loud enough to be understandable.

"...Seriously? Just...hang on. I'll run over and pay."

"Nah, don't worry. I'm doing quite good. Me and Kairu make a good team. We'll be back soon, but it might take a little longer than usual. Plus, I'm going to try to haggle a good temporary discount for me working here, I might be able to get more than I thought from this trip. Oh and one more thing before you turn the pokegear off."

"Yes?"

"What are your 2 favourite colours? Don't want Kira whining about her gift later."

"Light blue, white, lavender. I like all three equally."

"Great, there's no way I can get all three colours. Let me use a coin for a second." A faint sound of clinging was heard. "Lavender and white it is, What about you Kira?"

"Periwinkle and bright orange, but that would look like I got puked on by a rainbow, so… Dark grey or black with periwinkle, I suppose."

"Ok, that's all I need."

"Alright then." Nyla turned off the Pokegear. "Let's hope nothing stupid happens."

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
